Kurt and Blaine - You what!
by jennygoesrawr
Summary: Kurt and Blaine stay together for Christmas, all goes well until the the New Year starts. Blaine finds out that he's pregnant and is afraid of what Kurt will say but Kurt has something to tell Blaine too...
1. Chapter 1 - Merry Christmas, Sue

The hallways of McKinley High School was filled with bright coloured Christmas Decorations and festive students singing christmas songs.

Everyone was filled with joy and happiness - except one person. She sat in her office with a bare christmas tree and on her table sat a gingerbread man with chunks bitten out of it's legs and arms. ''Bah humbug'' she growled as she continued to stare at the naked Christmas tree. Sue Sylvester had always hated Christmas but hated it alot more since her younger sister had died. She always liked decorating the tree with her sister Jean. She went in one of her drawers under her desk and took out a picture of her and her sister. She gazed at it and remembered the good times they once had.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. '

''What?!'' she shouted in anger.

A young petit girl stood behind the door as it opened slowly. ''It's me.'' Quinn said as she pulled a present out of her pocket. ''I thought you'd feel lonely this Christmas, so I bought you a present.'' Quinn walked towards her with a cubed shaped box decorated in red wrapping paper and a beautiful gold bow on top.

Sue raised her eyebrow and stared at Quinn as she was holding out the present.

''After all these years I've tormented you, you bought me a Christmas present?''

Quinn nodded and smiled.

''I don't want it.'' Sue said as she looked out of the window to signal 'Go away.'

Quinn walked towards Sue's desk and placed it in front of her.

''I know how you feel. I bought this especially for you and you're having it whether you like it or not.''

She opened the door and as she stepped out of the door, Sue said quietly ''Thank you, Quinn''

Quinn smiled and left Sue's office.

Sue was sat staring at the present for at least 5 minutes before she opened it.

She opened the large colorful box and took out a gold slushie shaped trophie with the writing 'No.1 slushie thrower' A large smile grew upon her face, she picked up a note, it said ''I know you don't like the Glee club but we just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, lots of love, The New Directions. P.S meet us in the auditorium after the last bell.' She smiled again as she placed the slushie cup with the rest of her trophies.

**Ok guys, this is only chapter 1 at the moment:-) I hope you enjoy it, I really do! Klaine will be in the next chapter I promise... There will be lots of fluffiness:-')**


	2. Chapter 2 - All I want for Christmas is

The bell rang loudly for the end of the day and pupils crowded the hallways. The sound of laughter and gossip echoed through the corridors.

Sue was making her way to the auditiorium.

''Get out of the way''

''Move''

She blurted in the pupils faces as she stomped through.

Before she left she shouted

''Merry Christmas kids!'' abit more cheerfully.

As she opened the auditiorium doors, the New Directions were stood in their places ready for their performance.

Will gave the que for them to start and the band began to play.

Mercedes began.

'I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you'

Then Rachel and Finn began to sing holding hands.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

Then Kurt and Blaine came out with knitted jumpers of Rudolf. Sue watched and smiled.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

Artie, Puck Santana and Brittany then came out.

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You

Then Mike, Chang and Sam came out singing

Oh all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

They all grouped together holding hands around the stage as they all sang

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

Then as they all pointed to Sue, Mercedes stood in the middle and sang

All I want for Christmas...is...youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Sue stood and wiped the tears from her eyes and Will stood and watched.

''Merry Christmas Sue'' he said and he hugged her.

'Thank you kids'' She smiled

''Jean would of loved to see that...''

She said again and she got abit more emotional

Kurt put his hand on her shoulder

''You're not alone, Sue. Merry Christmas.''

After all had said Merry Christmas and goodbye, the corridors were empty and not a sound could be heard.

Kurt and Blaine walked home together leaving the rest of the New Directions as they wanted time to themselves.

''Kurt?'' Blaine asked sweetly.

''Yes Blaine?'' Kurt replied as he gripped Blaines hand.

''You were great tonight.'' Blaine blushed and he squeezed Kurts hand.

Kurt stopped and stared at Blaine.

''You were too... I... I love you Blaine.'' Kurt said and he hugged Blaine tightly.

''I love you more.'' Blaine replied and kissed Kurt on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3 - I love you, Kurt

Both stayed at Kurts place since everyone went on that half price holiday to Spain. Kurt refused to go as Kurt says; ''Me and Sunburns don't mix, thats like putting Santana in the same room as Rachel, it gets nasty!''

Kurt and Blaine sat in front of the fire with a red soft blanket wrapped over the both of them. Kurt was cuddled up towards a waterbottle since he was convinced he had frostbite when in reality he was just really cold. Blaine placed his hands near the fire to warm up and Kurt stared with those beautiful beaming eyes. Kurt smiled and giggled.  
Blaine glanced towards Kurt.  
'Hey, whats all that about?'' Blaine asked confused.  
Kurt kissed Blaines cheek and blushed ''You're beautiful, I love you so much Blaine.''  
Blaine smiled with his brown eyes ''Where did that come from?'' He asked as he gave a cute giggle.  
Kurt smiled ''I just wanted you to know that, you're special, okay?''  
Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt not realizing that there was mistletoe above them.  
Before Blaine and Kurt touched lips, Kurt looked up and smiled Blaine looked up and remembered that he had something special for Kurt ''Oh!''  
Blaine quickly put his hand in his pocket and took out a box The box was red and silky, like the boxes men place wedding rings in...  
Kurt looked shocked ''If this is an engagement ring, my answer is yes!''  
Blaine giggled ''You said that last time...''  
''I know, but you k- what is it Blaine?''  
Blaine opened the box Kurts eyes teared up...  
It was in fact an engagement ring, it was pure gold and had 'Courage' on the inside.  
Blaine got onto one knee ''Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?''

''Kurt?''

''YES! I WILL! BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, I LOVE YOU!'' Kurt screamed as he pounced on Blaine and kissed him passionately.

Blaine placed the ring on his finger ''I love you too'' Blaine looked so happy, this was it. He's met the love of his life.

Kurt stood up and shoved the blanket on one of the settees and threw the water bottle on the table.  
''Wanna come to bed?'' Kurt winked and ran upstairs It took a while for Blaine to realize what he meant by 'bed' but when he did, Blaine was surprised ''Oh Kurt, what are you like?'' He giggled and followed. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Blaine

Blaine led on the bathroom floor, his right hand in front of his face and his left hand clutching onto his stomach. Why me? Why right now?

All his life he wanted to be famous for performing, he wanted to join Kurt in New York and be famous together. Blaine closed his eyes as a flashback lingered in his mind.

FLASHBACK

Kurt kissed Blaines neck and slowly made his way down towards his stomach while Blaine rushed his hands through Kurt's delicate thin hair. ''I want you Kurt, I want you so bad'' Blaine said as he breathed heavily.  
Kurt bit Blaines lip and continued to passionately smooch Blaines face off.  
''Come on, please'' Blaine begged.  
''But we have no condoms'' Kurt sighed as he sat back.  
''I don't care, come on... We don't have anything to worry about'' Blaine pushed himself forward towards Kurt.  
''But my dad gave me those panflets, they were actually really useful... We can still get an STD..And my broadway career is not being interuppted by one of us dying of AIDS''  
''Kurt, we're clean, we've done this before come on...''  
Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine began to kiss Kurts lips softly.  
Kurt was afraid but he knew he could trust Blaine.  
Blaine undone the zipper on Kurts skinny jeans and yanked them down as he was still kissing Kurt, he grabbed Kurts erection and slowly began to move his hands up and down.  
Kurt moaned loudly and grabbed the bed covers tightly ''Uh, more'' Kurt said as his breathing got heavier Blaine went faster and Kurt couldn't take anymore Kurt pushed Blaine up against the wall (Blaine was facing the wall)  
and pushed himself into him and began to move his hips faster and faster Blaine was breathing really heavy and Kurt moved himself out of Blaine and led on the bed Blaine put his pants back on and led on Kurts chest ''I love you, Kurt''  
''I love you too, Blaine'' Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.  
Blaine pecked his lips quickly and led back down ''So much''

Why didn't Blaine think about pregnancy? Boys can't get pregnant... but Blaine had to be the special one...He had to be the one who got pregnant.

There was a loud knock on the door

''Blaine? Are you okay?'' Kurt asked.  
''I'm really worried Blaine, please answer me... I know you've been crying, turning the tap on isn't going to block out the sound of you sobbing... Please Blaine... Blaine?''

Blaine opened the door slowly.

Blaine looked pale, his eyes and nose were red from were he'd been crying so much. Kurt didn't say anything and hugged Blaine tight.

''I love you, okay? You can always talk to me'' Kurt whispered ''I know...''Blaine replied ''I hate seeing you like this... it's horrible...'' Kurt said as he kissed his forehead.

''Kurt, I need to tell you something...'' Blaine said as they walked into Blaines bedroom.

Kurt sat on the bed with the most comforting facial expression ever. ''I'm waiting'' He said and smiled.

Blaine couldn't bring himself to it.

What if Kurt left him? What if he had to do this by myself...  
''I can't...''

Blaine saw black and fainted.  



	5. Chapter 5 - WHAT?

Blaine woke up to a bright light shining in his eye. It was morning and Blaine was led in a massive double bed with a white silken duvet.

As he opened his eyes, a little boy was sat on top of his legs.

He had the most cutest dark brown curls with beaming bright hazel eyes and was dressed in white pyjamas with a blue bow tie patterned over it.

''Come on dad, Katy Perrys on soon!'' Blaine sat up confused.

''Huh?''

Kurt skipped into the bedroom in his blue and white striped pyjamas and an apron that matched while holding a tray of breakfast for Blaine.

''Good morning!'' Kurt sang in a high pitch tune

Blaine got up and walked to the window

They were in New York, the statue of Liberty was the main view outside in the most beautiful sunny weather ever seen. The sky was blue and the clouds looked like baby sheeps running after each other.

''Kurt?'' Blaine asked

''Yes honey? Are you okay?''

Blaine rubbed his eyes

Was this happening?

The last thing Blaine could remember was being in his room ready to tell Kurt that he was pregnant... Who was this child?

''Dad?'' The child tugged Blaines t - shirt

''Can I feel my baby sister?''

WHAT?

Blaine felt a painful kick in his lower abdominem

He looked down to see that his stomach looked like a balloon that had been shoved under his pajama top

Blaine had a bump with his second child?

The child held Blaines hand and smiled

''I love you dad!''

Blaine was confused, what was happening?

Suddenly, the hand that Blaine had gripped hold of his hand had disapeared and so did the bump on Blaines stomach.

Kurt threw the breakfast and stood up

He looked so angry

''I hate you, Blaine! Why did you have to get pregnant? This is going to ruin MY future, OUR future. I don't want to be with you anymore... I hate you!''

Blaine panicked

''Kurt, don't leave me! I love you... You can't do this!

''You can't do what?'' Kurt asked

Blaine was led on his bed with Kurt sat beside him holding an ice pack on Blaine's head.

''Kurt?'' Blaine asked as he opened his eyes and realized he was just dreaming

''Are you okay? You blacked out... I had to carry you to your bed''

Blaine sat up and just hugged Kurt

''Whoah okay, Blaine'' Kurt giggled as he was being squeezed by the love of his life.

''I love you Kurt'' Blaine whispered as tears ran down his face

'Hey'' Kurt whispered back as he wiped the tears off Blaine's face with his long sleeve jumper

''You're making me really worried'' said Kurt again

''I just really love you, you're my everything... Promise me... Promise me that you wont leave me?''

''We're engaged, if I was planning on leaving you I wouldn't of said yes Blaine'' Kurt replied

Kurt was worried, why was his boyfriend acting like this? Was he okay?

Blaine began to sob into his hands, Kurt had never seen him like this

''Blaine! Okay, you need to tell me whats wrong because I'm freaking out right now''

''Blaine!''

Blaine was just getting worse every time, he couldn't bring himself to this

''Have you cheated on me?'' Kurt replied tearfully

''No! no I would never Kurt...''

''Then whats wrong Blaine? I need to know...''

''I...I'm... I can't Kurt, I'm sorry!'' Blaine screamed as he ran back into the bathroom to hide himself away from Kurt

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, he was so confused and it was hurtful to see him like this.

''Blaine, I'm going back to mine okay? Just... just give me a call when your ready to talk... I love you, remember that.'' Kurt grabbed his bag and left as he held back the tears

Blaine was knelt down resting his head on the bathroom door. His knees were tucked in towards his chin and all Blaine could do was cry, he didn't want Kurt to leave him but he didn't want to get rid of the baby... The baby was his, it was his baby... It was his and Kurts and he wanted to keep it... But Blaine felt like this was a battle between the love of his life and his baby...

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this story:-) I knew I messed up in the beginning, Sue's sisters actually older that her etc aha xD sorry guys! I'll be updating whenever I can! Love you guys! xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Whats happening?

It was the end of Winter break and everyone sat in the choir room waiting for Mr Shue to come up with some sort of word to write on the board and make everyone sing a song that had something to do with it - as usual.

Kurt was sat at the back on his own, Blaine didn't come in and what made things worse was that Blaine wouldn't answer Kurts texts or calls.

Kurt sighed

What was wrong with Blaine? If he hadn't cheated, what did he get so worked up on last night? Kurt had never seen him so emotional and hurt before, it was heartbreaking.

Kurt felt a sharp pain in his stomach but ignored it, he was too worried about his fiance.

Mercedes turned to Kurt after having a conversation to Brittany that the actor from the film Elf played by Will Ferrel doesn't actually eat cotton wool.

''If he eats cotton wool, wouldn't that mean he eats tampons? His wife must go nuts'' Brittany stated.

Everyone gave her that 'look' to say, 'Oh god Brittany, can you actually be that stupid?'

''Whats up honey bee?'' Mercedes said as she smiled with her perfectly straight, white teeth.

''Oh, nothing'' Kurt sighed and shrugged

''Where's Blaine?'' she asked ''He never misses Glee club''

''You could say that we argued but that wouldn't be his excuse for not showing up today, so I don't know''

''You argued?'' Mercedes looked shocked

''Well, no...ugh I don't know but last night he was really upset, I don't know whats wrong with him.''

Mercedes stood up and hugged Kurt

''Talk to him'' she whispered and walked to the piano where Sam was sat all on his own

Kurt had tried talking to him, he wont answer his calls...nothing.

The pain in his stomach came back but this time it was more painful, it made Kurt feel sick...

Kurt ran to the bin and vomited as Will walked through the door

Mr Shue's smile immediately turned into a 'What the fuck just happened?' face

''Kurt, are you ok?'' Will asked as he touched Kurts shoulder to comfort him

Kurt got up and sighed

''Yeah, I'm fine... I think I'm gonna go to the nurses office'' he replied

Will nodded and gave a comforting smile

''We'll be here when you get back''

Kurt walked out of the room without looking back, the pain was still there

All he wanted was his boyfriend in his arms to know everythings going to be okay, when he knew it wasn't...

Blaine's parents kept him from school because he was up all night being sick, or so he says

In reality, Blaine was awake all night crying. Blaine was overthinking and even thought about suicide.

''Maybe this world is better off without me, I won't ruin Kurts future, the New Directions and even the Warblers''

Blaine shook his head, he could do this. He wouldn't only be ending his life, he'd be ending the little life that lived inside of him.

Blaine's phone buzzed again, it was Kurt.

Kurt had phoned 18 times today, he couldn't bring himself to answer it, what would he say? He'd have to explain or make up some sort of excuse... Besides, after the 18th call he'd also ask why he didn't answer him...

Blaine took a deep breath as he picked up the phone,

''Hello?''

''BLAINE! Oh my god, I am so happy you answered... Are you okay?' Why aren't you here? In school?''

''I was sick last night, my dad insisted I stayed home''

That was weird, because Kurt vomited in Glee club, Kurt was confused.

''Oh, are you okay? I mean... now?''

''Yeah, I'm ... I'm okay''

''Can I come see you?''

''Aren't you in school?''

''Yeah, long story, I'll tell you when I get to your house. I'm getting in the car now, I uh... need to talk to you about something...something important, see you soon!''

'No! D-''

Kurt had already ended the call, what was Blaine going to do?

**Was he going to tell him? Or keep it a secret? What was wrong with Kurt? Are Klaines relationship going to break if he does tell him? What did Kurt want to talk about?**


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm pregnant

Kurt parked his car outside Blaine's house, his parents were out so that meant Kurt could just go in without knocking. Before Kurt got out, he felt a sharp pain again in his stomach, this time it was really painful.

''OW!'' he screamed

Kurt rested his head on the wheel as he held his stomach in pain

Blaine watched the car pull up and seen that his boyfriend was in pain so he ran down the stairs and out the house.

Kurt was in too much pain to notice Blaine standing outside his car door.

Blaine threw open the door to see his boyfriend screaming in pain

''Kurt?''

Kurt looked up to see his boyfriend dressed in pj's stood there panicking.

''Blaine?''

Kurt got out although his belly was sore and hugged Blaine tight

''Are you okay?''

Kurt nodded

''Are you?''

Blaine didn't answer and looked down to the floor

''Kurt, I need to tell you something'' he grabbed Kurts hand and walked into the house.

Blaine took Kurt upstairs into the bedroom and sat him on the bed, Kurt was confused but glad that his boyfriend was okay.

Blaine stood in front of him and took a deep breath

''Remember when you promised me that you'd never leave me?''

''Yes, and I still keep that promise Blaine'' Kurt said as he hesisitantly smiled while rubbing his stomach as it was still pretty sore.

''Well, ...''

Blaine felt a lump in his throat but Kurts comforting smile gave him the courage to say it.

Blaine grabbed Kurts hand and placed it on his stomach

Blaine had already been to a doctor and he was about a month gone

''Kurt, I'm pregnant'' Blaine whispered as tears rushed down his face

''You're going to be a dad and weirdly... so am I''

Kurt stared in shock and his eyes filled with tears

''You're pregnant?'' Kurt asked

''But, how?''

''I was born with this weird hormone and I was also born with a womb, apparantly theres loads of people the same in America.''

''A dad?'' Kurt whispered, he was speechless

''Blaine...thats...thats..

Blaine was waiting for Kurt to tell him that he hates him

''Thats amazing Blaine!'' Kurt screamed

Blaine was confused

''But what about New York?''

''We can still go to New York, with our amazing talent we can do anything'' Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine and squeezed him tight

''But dads? Wow, I know we're young but this is amazing, we have another little warbler on our hands'' Kurt giggled

Blaine started to cry

''I thought you were going to leave me'' he sobbed and sat on the bed

Kurt crawled to the top of the bed and rested his head on the Blaine's pillow and tapped it to say

'Move your ass up here Blaine'

Blaine led next to Kurt and smiled but tears still poured from his eyes

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's belly

''Our baby, our precious little...baby...'' Kurt rubbed Blaine's stomach and stared into his beaming brown eyes

''I love you Blaine'' Kurt whispered

Kurt thought for a while and realized something

''I should of known this was coming anyway'' Kurt giggled

''Why?'' Blaine asked confused

''Because I seemed to have your morning sickness this morning, I threw up in the bin'' he giggled

''Oh is that why you was...?'' Blaine asked refering to the incident that happened in the car

''Yep, well I dont care as long as our baby is okay'' Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine

''We're going to be dads!'' Kurt sqeaked


	8. Chapter 8 - Sickness

The next few days was like every normal day in Mckinely High School, Sue Sylvester having her casual misfits around Glee club and not getting what she wants - therefore, she slams some kid into a locker which results in Mr Figgins threatening to fire her and then Sue blackmails him into doing something to destroy the only reputation that he has left.

Kurt and Blaine strolled to Glee club chatting quietly about baby names and the gender. They didn't want to tell people yet until Blaine started to show - which was going to be easy, because although he wasn't as skinny as Kurt, he was still thin which could result in him showing early.

''Ugh'' Blaine moaned

''I don't want to be big'' he exclaimed as he fiddled with his purple bow tie that matched his purple skinnies.

Kurt smirked and grabbed Blaines arm

''It's okay, it'll all be worth it!'' he giggled

''So I was thinking, Snape for a boy and Melinda for a girl?''

''I am not allowing you name our baby Snape, Blaine.''

''But like, what if you had a baby and called is Serius?''

''One, I'm not pregnant, two this isn't a Harry Potter book!''

''Okay...okay...''

''I like Barbera for a girl and Einstien for a boy.''

Blaine looked down and shook his head. He smiled

''I like that too'' he replied sarcasticly

Everyone else was already in the choir room and Finn and Rachel were sat together talking about what Rachel should do for her next performance.

Kurt and Blaine arrived and scurried back to their seats at the back so they could send each other cute texts.

''You're a cutie'

'It's so weird that I'm going to be a dad haha'

'I'm gonna be massive :-('

'It gives me more to cuddle'

'Wait, Mr Shue's staring at us!'

''Kurt, phone away.'' Mr Shue shouted

''He's got it out too!'' refurring to Blaine as he sneakily put his phone in his pocket

''Blaine...''' Will gave him the 'eyes'

Everyone was speaking out performances and dances which made Blaine feel dizzy.

Rachel got up and started to sing 'Drive by'

'Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya, this is not a drive by-ah ah ah i'

Blaine immediately stopped when he felt that he was going to be sick and he held his stomach,

''I'm gonna...I'm going to throw up''

Kurt grabbed the bin and quickly gave it to Blaine

Everyone stopped as they heard the loud nose of Blaine throwing up in the bin

''Ouch, that sounded like it hurt'' Puck said to himself as everyone else stared with the facial expression that asked 'What the fuck'

''Not the bin! Ugh, the cleaners are going to be on to me about this...again'' Will looked straight at Kurt

Blaine sat down as he started to get stomach cramps, Kurt wanted to sit with him but everyone was singing Lady Gaga speechless and that was something he didn't want to miss.

Suddenly, Blaine ran out with his hand over his mouth. The group stared as to say 'I feel sorry for you bro but that's just disgusting' but Kurt followed as the dedicated fiance he is.

''Whats up with them two?'' Puck asked Mike

Mike shrugged and looked at Finn

''Kurt been throwing up lately?''

Finn shrugged

''I don't know, he's never really home anymore. Most of the time he's over Blaines house.''

Rachel replied more cockier than ever.

''It's probably just a slight infection of the Gastroenteritis, which is of course the normal stomach flu. Includes constant vomiting and well, you know...''

''The squirts?'' Puck replied as himself and Mike laughed with each other

The rest of the club looked disgusted

Will looked worried and distressed

''Do you think they'd be okay for Nationals?''

''Yeah, it only really lasts for 24 hours.'' Rachel said as she smiled, proud of herself that she thought she was smarter than everyone else.

''Yeah but Blaine's been throwing up all week, he wasn't in Monday but Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday... Todays Friday and he's still puking his guts out.'' Santana said as she was playing with Brittanys hair

''I threw up once, I found the ring that I lost when I was 7.'' Brittany said with no expression on her face what so ever.

''Nice'' Mercedes replied sarcastically

''This is serious guys, Blaine is one of the most talented people here we need him'' Will said as he stroked his curly hair with his hand.

...

Meanwhile, in the males bathroom...

Blaine had finished being sick and was using the mouthwash that Kurt always kept in his back in case of emergencies. In this case, this was an extreme emergency.

''Do you think red would hide...well, you know? Me getting fat.''

''I wouldn't say you were getting fat, just...expanding and no. Red will just make you look like you have an oversized tomato shoved under your shirt.''

Blaine looked down and sighed

''Why does this bother you so much anyway?'' Kurt asked

''Because... I'm afraid you wont love me when I've uh, expanded.''

Kurt tutted and hugged him tight.

''Don't be silly, tell you what... We haven't planned one since Christmas and well, you know... you wanna...''

''Don't even say it!'' Blaine shouted as he put his hands on his ears

''Make out'' Kurt finished his sentance and raised his eyebrows

''Oh, yeah...sure''

''What did you think I meant?''

''I thought you meant have sex'' Blaine blushed

''Thats a bad thing?''

Kurt couldn't be more offended.

''Well no...yeah..no! Not at all but I don't want to hurt the baby but I'd love to make-out...''

''Blaine, I really need to talk to you about something.'' Kurt couldn't take it anymore and teared up

'Whats wrong?''

Kurt pulled his top up to reveal a massive bruise on his hip, he then pulled his trousers up and his leg was bruised from the foot upwards.

''Kurt whats happened?'' Blaine stepped forward but Kurt stepped back

''I'm not finished...'' Kurt sobbed

He was ashamed of himself, he hated himself in fact. People thought he was strong, they thought he was proud of himself, they thought he was okay.''

''The reason why I had stomach cramps the other day was because...it was because the Sebastian beat me. He's back Blaine...''

''Why didn't you tell me, Kurt?''

Kurt pulled his sleeve up, there were cuts all over his wrists.

''What the fuck is that?'' Blaine screamed

''I'm sorry Blaine! I just couldn't do it!''

''Do what?''

''I COULDN'T WAIT TO FUCKING DIE!''

...

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Hey again guys, I hope you're enjoying:-) Feel free to leave a review for me to see, I'd love some feedback... It's a shock to see Kurt Hummel self harm I know, but he gets better I promise! Burts in the next chapter SO STAY TUNED FOR SOME FATHER- SON LOVIN!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Kurt

...'You what?''

Kurt turned away from him and walked out of the bathroom without saying anything, leaving Blaine alone stunned and confused about what was happening.

Kurt ran up the corridors crying not realizing Burt was waiting outside to pick Finn up to watch the game.

All Burt seen was this pale, upset boy running towards his car.

''Poor kid.'' he mumbled to himself

Then... he realized it wasn't just an ordinary school kid... It was...

...his son?

''Kurt? KURT?''

Burt began to run after his son thinking he was being chased by a gang of bullies.

''Kurt? Stop! Come on Kurt!''

Kurt kept on running, he was too ashamed and upset to hear his father until he heard a loud belt from behind him.

''KURT? JUST STOP!''

Kurt turned to see his father, running towards him out of breath.

''D...dad?''

Kurt stopped and Burt caught up with him

''Whats the matter?'' he asked as he bent down to catch his breath

Kurt stopped crying, all the emotions from him had drained at the thought of his father finding out about him 'self harming' or even worse, Blaine's pregnancy.

''Kurt?''

Kurt looked into his fathers eyes, he couldn't tell him the truth but he didn't want to lie either...

''I uh... I argued with Rachel.''

''But wasn't it just last week she was up the house watching the rest of I didn't know I was pregnant?''

''Yeah, she called me a... faggot.'' Kurt lied

Burt raised his eyebrow and walked towards Kurt

''I don't believe you.''

Kurt put his head in his hands as he turned away from his father and sobbed...

Burt was confused,

What was the matter with his son? He's never seen him like this before..

Burt wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tight, he didn't care if people were looking. His son was upset about something and it had to be something bad because the last time Kurt cried like that was when his mother died..

''Kurt, you're my son and I love you, okay? You don't need to tell me right now, but you've got to tell me... But whatever it is, it's going to be okay, because you're strong and ... You're one of the strongest people I know and you're brave.''

Kurt was still sobbing, it was like it was the end of the world, he might loose his boyfriend, his baby... and whats worse was that Kurt had those constant feelings of wanting to die.

''I ...L...l...love you...d..d..dad'' Kurt was still sobbing and couldn't get his words out properly.

Burt held his son in his arms, waiting for him to calm down but it seemed to get worse everytime Burt spoke

''Alright, come on now'' he whispered squeezing his son tight

The bell had went for the end of the school day and loads of teenagers rushed and pushed past each other to get to buses or to go home to sleep.

As Finn walked towards Burts car ready for the game, he seen that Burt wasn't there but over the road and weirdly, he was holding Kurt, he knew something was wrong immediately and ran across the road to see that Kurt was breaking down in his fathers arms

''Woah, what happened?'' Finn asked

Burt shook his head, meaning he didn't know and Kurt was still crying

Finn got his phone out and texted Blaine

'Carpark now, Kurts crying. I've never seen him like this, Hurry plz!'

''Blaine's coming now, Kurt... It'll be alright.''

Oh no... Blaine? Here? Right now, no I can't do this... Kurt thought to himself, he was too upset and couldn't get his words out

The emotions running through Kurts body wouldn't stop, it made it harder for Kurt to cope... And the fact that he could see Blaine running towards him carrying his baby hurt even more

Kurt pushed away from Burt and ran, he didn't know where he was going but he ran for his life.

Kurt ran out of the school grounds and up one of the mountains that were near the school, he couldn't cope with Blaine being disapointed, what was he kidding, he couldn't cope at all...

Finally, he got to straight land, where he used to sit as a child and sing to himself when he was upset, there was a pond that had massive stones around it. Kurt sat on his favourite stone, it even had 'KURT HUMMEL' ingraved on it as child handwriting, from when he was young. But the fact that it had 'GAY' 'GAYFAGGOT' written on there by delinqwents made it worse.

Kurt sat there for while, remembering all the innocent times and the times when it was okay to hug your dad in public. When the worst thing that could happen was one of his CD's being broke or falling over. He realized then, he's been through alot.

The fact that his mother died, the bullying...

He went in his bag and got out the blades he had used, for ages he stared at them wondering what to do

Should I throw them away? Should I keep them to stop me going insane? What about the baby? What about Blaine? What about my dad?

Suddenly, a hand touched Kurts shoulder. Kurt turned around...


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt turned around...

Blaine stood there with flowers in one hand and a box/present in the other, he had tear filled eyes and was pale.

Kurt looked at him with his sad red eyes as he'd been crying for the last hour, he was afraid that this was it for their relationship. He completely forgot about the blade in his hand.

He sat next to Kurt, grabbed his face and kissed his lips softly as he closed his eyes to release the tears that were screaming to come out.

Kurt didn't say anything, he was weak and tired from all the crying.

''Your dad said you'd be up here'' Blaine said as half a smile grew on his face

He nodded and sniffed.

Blaine put the flowers on the side and grabbed Kurts hand, the hand that had the engagement ring on. Kurt followed Blaines every move like it was somewhat fasinating. He kissed the ring and quickly went in for a hug.

Kurt was shocked, why hasn't he broken up with him yet?

Kurt hesistantly put his arms around Blaine but he didn't know that the hug made Blaine the happiest person alive.

''Why did you do it?'' Blaine asked the question Kurt had been dreading since he told him.

''I've been doing it..for a while now'' Kurt said quietly.

Blaine gently grabbed Kurts arm and rolled his sleeve down to reveal 6 deep cuts and 3 not so deep. He looked at the other and it was even worse despite Kurt had his blade clutched in his hand.

''Is that why you'd been wearing these long sleeves for about..6 weeks now?''

Kurt nodded, he wasn't proud...In fact, he was ashamed of himself.

''Talk to me Kurt...'' Blaine pleaded

Kurt took a deep breath, it's time to tell him the truth...

''The Warblers have made a come back,... to my bruised ribs, arms etc.''

''W..what?''

''It all happened about 2 months ago, remember when you stayed for practise but I went home because my dad was ill?''

Blaine nodded ready for what he was going to say next

''I got to my car and Sebastian, Hunter and David were there...waiting.''

''Waiting for?''

''To beat me up... Sebastian came up to me and...

FLASHBACK

They seen Kurt heading towards them looking more confused than ever. Sebastian, feeling cocky decided to be the first to make him vunerable.

''Alright?'' he asked as he laughed sarcastically

''What are you doing here? By my car?''

''Oh I don't know we were -'' Before he said anymore, he punched Kurt full force in the stomach and winded him, Kurt fell to the floor.

''Waiting for you'' Sebastian continued and winked to Hunter as it was his turn

''What the-''

As Kurt tried getting up, Hunter kicked him in the stomach and punched him across the face.

''We want you to leave Sebastian's man alone, understood?'' David said in the most positive, uplifting tone of voice ever

''Blaine?''

''Yes Blaine!'' Sebastian answered as he punched Kurt in the nose

Kurts nose was bleeding now and he couldn't breathe properly.

''No... I wont'' Kurt said bravely

''AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NON BULLYING POLICY?'' Kurt shouted as he held his nose

''Oh, you'll see.'' Hunter replied as they all walked away.

Kurt was left there on his own.

BACK

''What?! Sebastian did this to you?''

''They've done it everyday after school eversince and schools gotten worse, the football team hate me and...''

''What?'' Blaine interrupted as he stood up shouting

''Sh! Blaine sh..p..please okay?''

''Sebastian? Out of all people...'' he rushed his hands through his curly brown hair and sighed

''Promise not to tell anyone? Please Blaine...''

''I'll promise... if you promise to stop.'' Blaine placed his hands on Kurts not knowing a blade was in his hand.

Kurt looked down and moved his hands away, he looked at the blade and closed his eyes while sighed

Blaine raised his eyebrow

''Kurt?''

Kurt turned around and put the blade in Blaines hand, it took a while for him to realise what it was, he nodded and threw it in the pond that was near them, he sat on the rock near Kurt and gave him the present

A present? Why?

Kurt opened the red box that had a black ribbon around it, inside was an ordinary plaster.

It had the word 'COURAGE' written on it in permanant marker

Kurt teared up and smiled, he hugged Blaine tight and sobbed

''I'm so sorry, I'll stop...for you and our baby... I promise''

Blaine smiled

''Come on'' Blaine said as he stood up grabbing Kurts hand

''I'm proud of you'' Kurt smiled as tears fell from his eyes and walked with Blaine

Blaine led Kurt home after buying him coffee, cheesecake and an XL checkered t - shirt for when he was beginning to show..

**Whats going to happen next? Will he actually stop? What will the Warblers do when they find out Kurts still with Blaine and even worse, the fact that Blaines pregnant with his child?**


	11. Chapter 11 - Courage

It had been a long month for both Blaine and Kurt, it was a Friday so they decided to stay at Kurt's house cuddling, eating pizza, talking and watching the Harry Potter boxset.

Kurt's bedroom was toasty warm, it smelt like lavender as they were using the lavender scented candles that Finn bought him for his birthday. Weird but Kurt loved them and he knew they'd come in handy. Both led on the double bed together holding hands with two blankets over them. Kurt always made sure there was more than one blanket as Blaine decides to take the whole blanket off Kurt in his sleep.

Blaine was 10 weeks now, he was beginning to show which panicked him frequently.

''Do I look fat?'' Blaine would ask staring at himself in the mirror

Obviously Kurt would tut and walk away but the fact that it was inevitable that he was going to be big worried him.

Blaine had a tiny bump on his abdomen, could easily be mistaken for a big dinner bloat but sooner or later, people will know. Kurt kissed Blaine's nose and smiled.

Blaine blushed a little before he went in and kissed Kurt's thin lips hard.

Kurt smiled again pulling the blanket over himself and his boyfriend.

''It's like the childhood game I used to play with my brother.'' Blaine smiled and his eyes wouldn't leave Kurt's beautiful smile.''

''I played this with my dad once, one of his attempts of making me straight but that didn't happen.'' Kurt giggled, he sat on Blaine's legs with the blanket still covering them both.

''Blaine Devon Anderson...''

''Kurt?''

Kurt went into his pj pocket and pulled out a ring, it was pure gold and also had the words 'Courage' imprinted on the inside.

''You bought me a ring and I only thought it was fair I bought you one too.''

Blaine smiled happily and giggled to himself

''Will you marry me? I promise to love you forever and ever.''

Blaine teared up.

''Of course I will, Kurt.'' he smiled as he placed the ring on his finger.

Kurt pulled Blaine's top up to reveal the small bump that Blaine had been hiding under his baggy clothes.

He kissed it which made Blaine jump...

''Did I hurt you?'' Kurt asked worried

''No...it...she..he...he just kicked? Or moved...when you kissed her.''

''Her?'' Kurt smiled trying to hide his excitement that his baby responded to him

''Which reminds me, I have a perfect name if its a girl.'' Kurt then said

''Go for it?''

''Courage.'' Kurt pulled the blanket away from them not seeing that Blaine had teared up so bad tears were dripping from his face, his eyes were red and was smiling

''Thats a beautiful name.'' Blaine said as he wiped the tears away

''I really like it...''

Kurt put his hand on his Blaines stomach as he led on the pillow, closing his eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Blaine didn't blame him either, after the month he's had...

He kissed his forhead and turned the light off, then slowly put his hand on the hand that Kurt had on his belly, he smiled and closed his eyes.

He knew what he wanted and this was it, it was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12- Finn

It had been 3 weeks since the incident with Kurt and surprisingly the Warblers had stopped but he was always very cautious while walking to his car but reason could of been that Blaine would always be with him.

Kurt had Blaine's hand in his, holding tight like it was the end of the world as they both layed in bed. He felt so happy inside, he was going to be a dad, something he thought he'd never be and despite Blaine's tragic mood swings and cravings for weird foods like 'Sausage wrapped in pancakes' he loved his life, his fiance, his family and friends. Basically, his life was great and nothing could end his happy mood.

Blaine was sleeping and it was becoming obvious that Blaine was pregnant, his bump was definately showable and the baggy t-shirts weren't covering it. He was led on his side and the bump looked pretty big which made Kurt think how he was going to brake the news to his father and even worse, the whole of Glee club as they were considering on giving Blaine a solo for Nationals.

He always had comical views on it, like when Finn broke the news that Quinn was pregnant by singing to her parents which then broke the funnyness as she got kicked out and had to stay with Mercedes. Oops.

It was 4:30 and Kurt couldn't sleep as he was extremely depressed and had strong urges to make himself bleed but because he promised Blaine, he tried as hard as he could to push those feelings away. To motivate himself, he went in his wardrobe and at the bottom was the present that Blaine made him, the plaster...

He sat on the floor in front of his wardrobe and thought of all the good times him and Blaine had, Valentines day, Christmas and the day he met him going down the stairs and the fact that if he didn't talk to Blaine that day, he would of never met him. He smiled as he wiped a tear that was running down his soft pale cheek.

Suddenly, Kurt could hear the creaking of his door as it opened. He put the present back and quickly turned around to see Finn stood there with one eye open and messy hair.

''Why are you awake?'' he whispered

''Don't you need beauty sleep or something?''

''I find that quite offensive.'' Kurt gasped and whispered back

Finn shrugged waiting for him to answer his question. Kurt stood up and walked towards him folding his arms like nothing was wrong not knowing that was the clue that made Finn know there was something wrong.

''I can't sleep.'' Kurt shrugged

''You okay though? Because you're never up this early, except when theres a new shoe or jacket sale on Vogue and you must get it.''

''I just can't sleep.'' Kurt replied and looked at the floor.

Finn turned to look at Blaine, seeing the obvious bump and stood back shocked. Kurt didn't know he seen and walked towards him worried.

''What?''

Finn turned his head to Blaine and then Kurt realised.

''Finn? Get in here!'' Kurt grabbed him by the scruff and threw him in his room standing by the door.

''What the fuck!'' he replied shouting but whispering at the same time.

''He's pregnant! Okay?!''

''HOW?''

''He was born with a womb and can carry children...'' Kurt replied tearing up, he didn't want Finn to grass him up.

Finn rubbed his eyes, he was confused and frustrated.

''Blaine is a boy, he can't have babies?''

''Try telling the bump that!''

''Oh my god.''

''Finn, don't tell okay? Please...''

''You need to tell Burt.''

''I can't tell my dad... No I can't.. not yet.''

''Tell my mum then! She understood when I told her about Quinn, even though she isn't my baby?''

''Finn, you don't realise...''

''Yes, I do... I thought I was going to be a dad and have you not seen Blaine's stomach? It's huge!''

''I can't Finn..''

''You either tell her, or I do!'' Finn replied and tip toed out.

Kurt was left stood there, he didn't know what to do and the fact that Finn knew made everything worse. He had to tell Carole tomorrow and he wasn't sure how Blaine was going to take it...


	13. Chapter 13 - You're what?

Kurt finally fell asleep at 6:30am and because it was a Saturday, he didn't have to get up early for school. Kurt cried himself to sleep on one of the sofas he had in his room.

Blaine woke up at 8:15am, he felt sick and ran to the bathroom that just next door to Kurt's room. The sound he made while vomiting had woken Carole up so she decided to go check if he was okay.

''You okay hun?'' she asked as she tapped the door softly

''...Yeah, I'm okay thanks Carole.'' he replied wiping his mouth as he stood up.

''You sure? That sounded pretty bad.''

Blaine opened the door to see Carole stood there in her dressing gown and messy hair.

''Sorry I woke you...'' he said as he scratched his head looking at the floor.

''It's okay mun, I needed to get up early anyway.'' she replied and gave a comforting smile

''Thanks again.'' He said as he walked past her not knowing Carole had noticed his obvious bump and went into Kurt's bedroom.

Carole was shocked, what the hell was wrong with Blaine? and most of all, why was he so...big?

She followed Blaine into the room several minutes later, he was sat next to Kurt on his bed. Surprisingly he woke Kurt too.

''Carole?'' Kurt asked and stood up, why was she here? Oh my god this is it...

''I came here to talk to Blaine...''

Kurt snapped, he was confused and afraid.

''What the fuck has Finn told you?!''

Blaine and Carole stood there confused, they didn't know anything about Finn.

''Kurt, honey sit down.'' She asked and sat next to him with her hand on his leg.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She closed her eyes to imagine what would happen next, then she finally asked the question.

''Blaine, are you pregnant?''

Blaine teared up, holding his stomach and he looked at Kurt for advice

Kurt nodded, it was time to tell her.

Blaine lifted his shirt up and Carole seen the small baby bump that was growing on Blaine's stomach. It looked huge but only because Blaine was petit anyway. Carole gasped in shock, she stood up towards Blaine and put her cold hand on his stomach.

''You are...''

Kurt looked away, he didn't want to see what would happen next.

''Born with a womb? Able to carry children, I see...'' Carole then exclaimed

WHAT?! How did she know?

''Wh...what?'' Kurt asked as he stood up wiping the tears away from his face.

''I had a friend who was the same back when I was in school.'' She replied still examining the bump.

''Him and his partner did a very good job with the babies.''

''Babies?''

'Yeah, he had twins.''

Wow.

Finally, Blaine broke down. He started to cry and he was shaking.

''I don't know what to do Carole.'' he sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him

Kurt rubbed Blaine's back to comfort him.

''As I'm guessing I'm going to be a nan, I promise I'll be here for you always, okay? But you gotta tell Burt...''

Blaine sobbed even more which made Kurt start to cry.

''He's not going to be comfortable with it but since he's going to be a grandad, he's going to have to support you...'' She said trying to comfort them both

''Do you want me to tell him?''

- ''Tell me what?''

They all looked around to see Burt stood by the door with one of his arms leaning on Kurts cabinets.

''I uh...''

''What?''

''Blaine's pregnant.''

...TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14 - Blaines pregnant

''Blaines pregnant.''

The words slipped out of Kurt's mouth, it was now or never.

''I'm sorry, what?'' Burt replied thinking he misheard his son.

Blaine looked at Carole and she looked at him with comforting eyes, she put her hand on his shoulder and Blaine turned to Burt. Burt looked and seen the bump that he was holding and Carole's other hand hand still rubbing it. He blinked hard to clear his eyes, was this real or?

''I'm pregnant... You're going to be a grandad.'' Blaine replied bravely as he teared up.

''Kurt, a word.'' Burt ignored Blaine and walked out.

Kurt slowly made his way out the door. The colour on his face had drained, he seen Finn peeking outside his door watching, his face was like a book. You could tell he was guilty just by his wide eyes and pursed lips.

Burt was stood outside, his hand on his head trying to figure out what would happen next. Was his son going to be a dad? Was Blaine actually pregnant?

''Dad...''

''Is it true?'' Burt asked, he didn't even look at his son

''Yes.''

Burt sighed as he closed his eyes, he turned towards his son whos face was covered in tears and was shaking.

''Congratulations.''

What?

''What?''

Burt hugged his son and lead him into the room, he walked towards Blaine and hugged him tight.

''Congrats, I guess...'' Burt replied giving half a smile.

''You don't mind?'' Blaine asked

Carole smiled at his husband and he smiled back.

''We're going to be grandparents!'' Carole squeaked.

Finn came running in and smiling

''I'm going to be an uncle!'' he laughed

''It still feels weird saying that.'' he said after a pause.

They all looked at Finn and laughed

Kurt hugged Blaine, everything was going to be okay for once... He was so happy.

''You need to tell Mr Shue.'' Finn said after staring at Blaine's stomach still in shock.

''We know...'' Blaine replied

''I'll go to his house today, we'll invite him up for food?'' Carole said looking at Burt waiting for him to agree.

Burt was still quite confused but nodded anyway.

''Thank you...'' Kurt then said

''For what?''

''For being an amazing family.''

They all had a group hug then Burt finally asked the question Blaine had been dreading.

''Have you told your parents yet?''

...''No, I haven't.''

''Why?'' Carole asked

''My fathers not as ...understanding as you. He'll kick me out.''

''Then, you can live here.'' Burt said softly and touched his shoulder.

''You and that little one are family and families stick together.'' He smiled at his son and Blaine

''Oh, did I tell you? We're engaged too!'' Kurt then said to break the tension.

He held up his hand to show the ring and Blaine showed his, Carole was like a teenager again, she teared up and made weird noises as she examined the rings, Burt smiled them and Finn just stared at his mother as in to say 'Mother, please stop, you're embarrising me.'

''This calls for a celebration!'' Finn then shouted as he stood up, thinking Burt and Carole would allow them to have a party.

''Why don't we have a party a few weeks before the babys born?'' Carole suggested

Kurt and Blaine nodded and agreed with them both, they were so excited and held hands

''Have you been for a scan yet?'' Burt asked

''No, I missed my first two scans but I'm going on Friday afternoon.''

''Can I come?'' Carole asked

''Me too!'' shouted Finn excitedely.

''And me, if they're going I am too!''

''I'm going.'' Kurt then said smiling

''Well yeah, you are the dad...or mam...uh..'' Blaine replied confusing himself.

''Then it's sorted!'' Finn then said as he picked up the phone and dialled Rachel.

'Rachel, I got to cancel our date Friday...Why? Oh, I'm going to the hospital... No no I'm fine, It's Blaine thats all... Oh? whats wrong?uh...'' He looked at Blaine for him to signal that its okay to tell her.

He smiled and nodded, which Finn had taken as a 'go'

''Oh, he's fine. Just carrying my neice or nephew... What? Yes! He's pregnant...What? Oh Rachel, don't you think of anything but Nationals? I guess its a solo for you? Or Mercedes? Rach... Yes, he's really pregnant, actually he's massive. You have no idea... Come up now if you want? Sure? Okay, see you soon!''

He hung up and looked up to see Blaine giving him the 'eyes'

''I'm not massive.'' He said sternly.

''Sorry..''

He smiled and hugged Finn

''Okay, lets leave the baby dads alone then shall we?'' Carole said as she took Burts hand

''Yes, uncle Finn will see you later!'' Finn replied as he walked out too busy looking at his phone

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other, things were finally looking good.


	15. Chapter 15

The day was finally here when Blaine and Kurt were going to tell Mr Shue and the Glee club. It was 5pm and they were both getting ready for the lunch that Carole had prepared for all of them.

Kurt and Blaine were in the bedroom getting dressed ready to impress everyone but Blaine was getting frustrated as his button wouldn't do up on his t-shirt as his bump was getting in the way.

''Aargh'' Blaine would mutter trying to force the material together.

''Wasn't that the extra large you bought the other day?''

''No, I don't want to wear large ones yet.''

''You need to, you're getting pretty big.''

Blaine glared at Kurt until he finally managed to do the button up. He sighed in relief and started on his tie.

Rachel had arrived pretty early to see Finn, she knew about Blaine but hadn't seen him yet soshe knocked on the door quietly.

''Kurt, it's Rachel!'' she shouted

Kurt opened the door to see Rachel stood in a black dress, her hair looked beautiful as it was curled into an updo. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that brightened as the dark smokey look of her eyeshadow was taking control.

''Oh wow!'' Kurt smiled as he opened his arms for a hug.

''You look amazing!''

''Thank you'' she replied in one of those sweet cute tone of voices as she smiled with her teeth putting a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. She had the most beautiful earings, black sparkled diamonds that Finn had bught her.

''Hey Rachel...'' a quiet voice came from behind Kurt.

Rachel turned to see Blaine stood there holding his coat in front of his stomach, he was embarrised. His cheeks were red of embarrisment and his face looked more puzzled than ever.

Rachel smiled and walked towards Blaine, he clutched the coat closer to his belly as she was walking closer.

''Lets see'' she asked and gently took the coat from him.

Blaine stood there embarrised. His stomach looked like he had half a football shoved up there, it wasn't quite as big but it was showable. She put her hand on it to see if it was true. It felt so real and it was hard. Blaine put his hand on hers and pushed inwards. She could feel a small head.

''Oh my god.'' she said as she put her hand over her mouth.

''It likes you.'' he replied and hugged her.

''Congratulations daddy!'' she laughed and hugged back.

''Come on Rachel, go wait with the rest. And make sure Finn doesn't burst out with the news before we even get downstairs.'' Kurt asked as he led her out of the room putting his harm around her elbow.

Blaine stood there smiling, he had a supportive family and friend behind him. This was perfect, nothing was going to ruin this day.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone had arrived and sat around the living room. Balloons and banners were set everywhere and Mr Shue was stood up holding a glass of wine. Carole and Burt stood next to him and Brittany sat on the floor feeling the fluffy rug Kurt insisted on buying for Carole's birthday.

''Hey guys.'' Kurt said quietly holding Blaine's hand walking into the living room.

Everyone turned to see them both, Blaine had the coat covering the bump again. He felt so under pressure.

''We haven't seen you in ages!'' Mercedes said as she smiled

''I heard there was food.'' Sam commented

''This rug looks like my mams hair...'' Brittany stated still playing with it

Rachel smiled, she knew what was happening.

''Why are we here? Can we get this done quick, your house smells of a perfume shop and it's making me sick.'' Santana said as she played with her hair.

''Hey guys!'' Tina sqeaked and smiled as she was hugging Mike

''Okay guys, Blaine has some really good news that he'd like to share. Is that right Mr Hummel?'' Mr Shue turned towards Burt who was stood in a suit with his hat off holding a glass of orange juice. Kurt wouldn't allow him to drink wine, ever since he went into hospital.

''Yep, I'm so happy for both Kurt and Blaine.'' Burt smiled raising his glass.

The pressure was getting too much for Blaine, he began to feel dizzy.

'I uh...''

Kurt looked at Blaine, he was worried..

''What Blaine is trying to say is...''

''Is..''

Blaine began to shiver and cry...

''I'm pregnant.''

Everyone watched as Blaine shiver and tear up.

''Dudes can't have babies.'' Puck stated pointing to his 'bits'

''I mean, where would he push?''

''Blaine!'' Kurt shouted and smacked the coat from his hands.

Everyone seen the bump.

Mercedes stood up.

''Is this true? What about Nationals? Blaine, we need you!''

Mr Shue seen that everyone was upsetting Blaine

''Okay guys, this is great news right!'' he raised his glass

''Congratulations, to the both of you! Dads!''

Everyone mumbled and raised their glasses except for Puck as he'd already drank all of his and Arties.

''Thank you.'' Kurt replied

''Congratulations!'' said a voice from behind Blaine, he turned to see his father dressed in a suit stood by the door.

He was a tall man with brown curly hair, he had stubble under his chin and massive dark brown eyes. He looked like Blaine but Blaine had more of his mother in his face. His facial expression was emotionaless. He wasn't happy, at all.

''Sorry I'm late.'' he said sarcastically and looked at Burt as he put his coat back on.

''I must be off, Blaine come and get your stuff tomorrow. You're no son on mine. I'm ashamed of you.''

''What?''

''I'm kicking you out! I should of never took you back in ever since your mother left!'' he didn't even look his son in the eyes. He stormed out slamming the door.

Blaine rushed out to his father, he was beginning to get into his black car, his face was red from all the anger waiting to be let out.

''Dad I need you!'' Blaine cried out, his father had always been abusive but at this time, he wanted his father.

''You need me? What about that...that thing inside you?''

''It's not my fault I was born like this!''

''And it's not your fault you had sex?''

...

Blaine was left speechless, he watched his father drive off without looking back. His father didn't care and he didn't know where his mother was to ask for advice...

''Who asked his father to come?'' Kurt screamed.

''Me...'' Burt put his head down ashamed

''Agh!'' Kurt screamed and ran out after Blaine

Everyone rushed out to comfort Blaine until he felt a shooting pain in his stomach

''Aaagh!'' Blaine screamed as he clenched his stomach falling to the floor.

''BLAINE!'' Kurt shouted and rushed towards him

Blaine was lying on the floor in pain, his lips were blue and there was blood all over the floor.

''PHONE AN AMBULANCE!'' Burt screamed

''It hurts, my baby... Kurt help.'' Blaine sobbed

Suddenly, Blaine was left lifeless, he fainted in Kurts arms

Kurt checked his pulse... He wasn't breathing and he couldn't find a pulse...


	16. Chapter 16 - Comeback

Blaine opened his eyes, he was in a large double bed that had a white silken sheet around it. Beside him was single beautiful rose that had been placed in a clean glass vase that was half filled with water. On the same desk that the rose lay was a 'Get Well Soon' card and a box of chocolates that were in a silken red love heart shaped box.

Blaine leant over and reached for the card. The card had a cute cartoon kitten that was led in bed with another kitten dressed as a nurse. He opened the card and it read:

''To my husband,

Get well soon, my beautiful darling.

Lots of love,

Kurt Anderson

X

P.S

Courage wishes you well also.''

Husband? Courage? Wait, what was this? How long had be been asleep? Blaine placed the card on the desk and got out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

He looked so different, his hair wasn't gel'd back and it was sort of long and curly. He had grown a beard that made him look older than he actually was and the bump was gone.

''Kurt?'' He called

''Kurt?'' He called again but louder

''I'm coming, I'm coming...'' Kurt replied from downstairs.

''Kurt?''

Blaine walked into the bedroom to see Kurt entering with a little girl in his arms. The little girl looked exactly like the little boy he'd seen in a dream. Except her hair was alot longer and curlier. Her eyes were brown and she wearing a blue dress and little dolly shoes that matched. In her hair, she had a blue bow that matched the rest of her clothing.

''Yes daddy?'' Kurt replied smiling

''I uh...''

''D-d-dad-daddy!'' the little girl said as she reached her hands out towards Blaine

''You want to go to daddy?'' Kurt asked the child and gently gave her to Blaine.

''Hello..'' Blaine said confused as he grabbed the little girl and she wrapped her legs around her dad

''Guess what I did at school today daddy?''

''What did you do?''

''Me and Burt junior played in the sandpit.''

''Burt junior?''

''Oh, Finns other one.'' Kurt replied as apparantly Blaine always got confused between Rachel's two young children.

''Oh...'' That was new.

''Blaine, wake up.''

Blaine heard someone calling his name.

''Please Blaine, wake up please..''

Blaine looked around confused, the little girl disapeared and so did Kurt...

''Kurt?''

...

''I'm here baby...''

Blaine opened his eyes, he was led in a hospital bed and Kurt was sat next to him holding his hand tight.

''Nurse Davies!'' Kurt called out as soon as Blaine was waking up.

A blonde nurse ran into the room, she was petit and had the biggest blue eyes.

''Oh hello Blaine!'' she said in a high pitched tune as she checked his stats

''This is Nurse Davies, she's been looking after you for the past two weeks.''

''TWO WEEKS?'' Blaine asked shocked

It only felt like 5 minutes to him.

''Yep, two weeks... If you're okay now, for the next 72 hours, you can go home.'' The nurse replied smiling.

''What happened?''

''You lost alot of blood and you've been asleep for the last 13 days.'' Kurt said as his eyes teared up.

''How...?''

''The baby got a little stressed and something happened with the womb but it's sorted now - which reminds me, I need to have a little feel for this little darling.''' Nurse Davies replied putting on some gloves.

''We missed the scan!'' Blaine remembered

''No, you missed the scan...'' Kurt replied smiling as he went into his pocket and picked up a photo of his baby.

Blaine stared at the picture, he teared up. That was his little baby...inside of him..

''You can see the baby yu can find out the gender today, if you'd like.'' she said as she rolled Blaine's shirt up and squeezed the gel onto his stomach.

''Oooh, cold.''

''Do you want to?''

Blaine thought for a moment.

''No, you can if you'd like but I'd prefer it to be a surprise.''

Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement.

''Same here then.'' he replied

''Okiidoke!'' Nurse Davies said and moved her hand in circular movements to look for the baby and looking at the monitor.

The monitor showed a black and white thing moving inside of all the liquid inside of Blaine's stomach.

''You're 18 weeks today, is that right?''

Kurt nodded

The weeks had gone so fast and too fast, Blaine thought

Blaine felt a massive kick in his lower stomach

''Ooh...''

That was weird, thats the first time he'd ever felt that.

''Baby's wide awake.'' the nurse giggled

''Oh my god, look...'' Kurt pointed at Blaine's stomach and he could see movement.

His stomach by his belly button was moving in all sorts of directions.

''It's a dancer, like its daddy.'' She smiled as she washed the gel of his moving stomach

''I'll leave you two alone.'' She said walking out

''By the way, baby's fine!'' she winked and put her thumb up while skipping out of the room

Blaine sat there, confused of what at happened and the fact that he'd felt his baby kick for the first time amazed him.

''Wheres...uh...wheres my dad?''

''He never came back but your moms come to visit. She left you a rose, see its on your bedside.'' Kurt said pointing at the rose.

''A rose?'' Blaine remembered the dream

'Yep, it's beautiful isn't it?''

Kurts phone buzzed and it was Rachel.

''I got to get back to Glee club, I'll see you later okay?'' Kurt kissed his forehead and squeezed his hand tight before leaving Blaine alone in the hospital.

''I'll bring some snacks up for us later, I'm staying tonight.''

Blaine smiled and kissed his lips.

Kurt walked out of the filled hospital as he walked past old people, children, pregnant women etc. He wondered to himself what his child would be like.

He briskly made his way to his car until he heard a loud noise. He turned around to see another car parked not far away from him. Sebastian and Hunter were sat in the front seat.

Oh god no, no not now. Kurt thought to himself as he panicked to get the key in the keyhole of his car.

Sebastian got out holding a bat and Hunter followed.

''Oh fuck!'' Kurt blurted before he got smashed in the face with the wooden stick.

Kurt led on the floor unconsious while Sebastian and Hunter ran away laughing.

...

**I hope you guys are enjoying this atm, It wont be long before Blaine gives birth and perhaps we'll find out more about Blaine's dad in the next chapter? Feel free to leave a review, I'd love to know how I'm doing!:-) ALSO, I'll be writing a story about Kurt's childhood soon, the loss of his mother, Burts struggle, you know, that sort of thing! But like I said, I hope you're enjoying! **


	17. Chapter 17 - Sebastian?

Kurt opened his eyes, he was still in the parkinglot of the hospital. He felt his head and he felt a lump, he looked at his hand to see that it was covered in blood. He was too weak to get up.

Suddenly, an old couple had rushed towards him, the man knelt down beside him and put his hand on Kurt's arm to comfort him.

''You're going to be okay lad.'' he told Kurt in a gentle voice.

The lady was screaming for help and a doctor on his break noticed and ran towards Kurt.

He knelt down beside Kurt examining his injuries.

''We need to get him into the hospital now!'' he shouted as he got even more worried

He called for backup and an ambulance team rushed towards him with a hospital bed, towels, icepacks and a first aid kit.

Kurt heard everything that was going on but he couldn't find the strength to hold on but he couldn't and his eyes closed slowly.

''He's going into cardiac arrest, we need to work quickly.''

The doctor placed two of his hands onto Kurt's chest one on top of the other and pushed down three times and waited and repeated. He checked Kurt's pulse and stood up quickly.

''He's stable but we need to get him in asap!'' he shouted and the paramedics got Kurt into position to lift him onto the bed.

''Theres no broken bones, I've checked.'' the old man said

''I used to work here.'' he then followed

The doctor shook the mans hand and then followed the rest into the hospital

''Oh, I didn't catch your name?'' the doctor shouted quickly

''Brian! Brian Anderson!'' the man shouted back and waved

...

Blaine led in his bed, safe and sound. He always liked hearing the sound of the birds singing outside, but they seemed to be quite loud today. He rubbed his bump in a circular motion as he could feel the kicks getting stronger.

He was waiting for Kurt to text back but weirdly enough, it had been 45 minutes and still nothing so he decided to ring him.

''Hello? Kurt, are you okay? What?..Who is this? What? Why is he in the? What ward is he in? Can I come see him? What? Why? I'll be down now!''

Blaine jumped out of his bed and walked quickly to ward 009 which was where Kurt was.

He walked down the corridor and he could hear 'death beep'

His heart had sunk and his walk became slower, his throat dried up and his eyes watered

He walked into the room, where Kurt was. He was led there with a bandage over his head, an oxygen tube and bruised all over his face.

It wasn't Kurt's machines that made the beep but unfortunately someone had died on the ward somewhere.

Blaine walked towards Kurt's bed, he was asleep but he looked dead. His baby...who had done this?

A police officer had entered the room and coughed in the back of his throat to get Blaine's attention.

''Oh, can I help you?''

''Do you know this man?''

''Yes, he's my fiance...''

''I need to ask you a few questions.''

''Questions?''

''About Dalton Academys Warblers...''

Sebastian...


	18. Chapter 18 - I'm so sorry

Blaine sat next to Kurt's bed and the Police officer sat opposite him, he was tall, thin and muscular. His hair was a dark brown and he had bright blue eyes.

''How long you been together?'' he asked looking at his notepad and clicked his pen as he crossed his legs.

''2 years...'' Blaine replied looking down, ashamed

''And whens the baby due?'' he looked up and smiled

Blaine looked at his bump that was completely obvious now and sighed

''Five months time''

''Now, you know these Warblers?'' he asked as his voice became more serious

''I used to go to Dalton but transferred for Kurt.''

''Hmm..'' the policeman mumbled waiting for more information

''I thought they backed off but.. they didn't...''

''You're telling me, they have been hastling Kurt for some time now?'' He asked

Blaine nodded as his eyes filled up

''Care to explain?''

''I uh... I don't really know for sure..''

''It happened as soon as Blaine transferred.''

Both Blaine and the policeman looked towards Kurt's bed to see him sat up and wide awake.

''Kurt...''

''What happened?''

''When Blaine transferred, it was about... 3 weeks after and they always waited for me by my car and ... called me names, pushed me, punched me...''

''Do you know why?''

''They wanted me to break up with Blaine.''

''Oh?''

''They did?''

Kurt nodded.

''There wasn't any way that I was breaking up with him...''

''Who is involved in this? What are their names?''

''Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington and David...''

''Okay, thank you thats all I need.''

The policeman stood up and placed his hat on top of his head.

''We'll be back tomorrow.'' he replied shaking both Kurt and Blaine's hands and left the room.

Blaine stood up and sat by Kurt wrapping his arms around him and crying.

Kurt rubbed his back and kissed his head.

''We've got this, okay Blaine?''

''No w..we havent''

Blaine started to sob

''Those damn hormones are making you emotional.'' Kurt joked and kissed Blaine on the lips.

''I've got to go soon, I've got another scan...''

''I'll come with you? If y..you don't mind.'' Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiled and nodded.

''I'm sorry Kurt, If it wasn't for me... they wouldn't be doing this.

''Don't worry the police are sorting it!'' Kurt smiled and rubbed his head as it was still sore

Kurt got down from the bed and sat on the chair next to Blaine, he placed his hand on Blaine's  
round belly and rubbed in circular movements as he moved in for a slow, passionate kiss.

''I love you, Kurt.'' Blaine said as he let go and looked to the floor still ashamed of his friends.

''I love you too, Blaine...''

For the rest of the night, after an entertaining night with Burt screaming at the doctors and police officers and Finn having a nosebleed, both boys settled down and cuddled each other everyday until they were allowed out of the hospital two days later.


End file.
